Automobile air bags are inflated when an initiator circuit passes current to a squib. The initiator circuit is connected through a cable whose front end is terminated to contacts of a connector that are connected to the squib. My earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,242 describes such a cable and connector assembly. Although the circuit may lay unused for years, it is critical that the electrical connections be intact during a possible crash, when the airbag must be deployed. As a result, the cable conductors must be very reliably terminated to the connector contacts. Since cost is of great importance in consumer products such as automobiles, the cable, connector, and termination method must be of low cost design.